Presidium Lake
by Rokubi
Summary: Good old honest Shepard is determined to check every inch of the Presidium's Lake for fish. Garrus has been telling her for hours that there are no fish to be found and is at the end of his rope in frustration… until they end up in the lake themselves. Oneshot M content F!Shepard/Garrus


**Title:** Presidium Lake

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Bioware.

**Beta Reader: **Marie-Fanwriter

**Summary: **Good old honest Shepard is determined to check every inch of the Presidium's Lake for fish. Garrus has been telling her for hours that there are no fish to be found and is at the end of his rope in frustration… until they end up in the lake themselves. Oneshot M content F!Shepard/Garrus

**A/N:** Just something short and random I wrote when I should have been working on other things.

* * *

"Shepard!" Garrus hissed as he held onto the protruding back of his commander's armor. "I'm telling you; there are no damn fish here!" He repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I told him I would check." Shepard's voice echoed off the smooth surface of the artificial lake she was currently leaning precariously close to. Garrus' hand gave a painful throb as a reminder of how long they had been out there. Hours. Freaking hours. All because some random krogan asked if there were fish in the Presidium's Lake.

"So I'm checking," Shepard finished firmly and she gestured for him to pull her up. He did so and she settled on her knees as she leaned over the metal rim with a hard frown on her face. She gave a thoughtful hum as she looked from one end of the wide expansion of water to the other. Across from them was the public side of the lake. Grass and trees backed the clear glass wall that ran the expansion of the lake. The wall was meant to keep people from entering the lake water, as it was a huge source of drinking water to this section of the Citadel. Shepard had hacked her way into the maintenance area of the lake, where there was only steel, concrete, and the hum of machines lining the water.

"The grounds keeper even _told_ you there weren't any," Garrus tried once again to be the voice of reason but Shepard was having none of it.

"He was drunk," she argued back.

Garrus shook his head and threw his hands in the air. This was so pointless. "How about we just buy some damn fish? You know that krogan only asked so he could catch and eat them."

Shepard looked back over her shoulder and up at him, "That's dishonest."

Garrus groaned, "I think the only one who cares about that is you, Shepard."

She turned away as she stood up, her shoulders set in a firm line. "You can go meet up with Tali," she said dismissively as she walked along the edge, away from him. Garrus thought about it. Tali was currently doing some shopping for new parts for her suit and even that had to be more interesting than this. But only for a second did he hesitate before he groaned again and followed after Shepard.

"I'm not leaving you to fall in and drown," he said as he caught up with her. She gave a halfhearted shrug as she looked into the clear lake water. It shimmered with their refection and Garrus could make out a frown marring her face.

"You can go. I'll be fine." Shepard didn't look back as she settled down on her knees and leaned towards the lake.

What right did she have to be mad at him? She was upset, he could tell by how flat her voice sounded and how she was refusing to look at him. Garrus grumbled to himself as he crouched down behind her and took hold of her suit. His commander really got on his nerves sometimes. Still, he wasn't about to leave her alone. She tended to get into way too much trouble on her own.

He was a little surprised to hear her speak again so soon. "I know you enjoy her company more than mine."

Garrus' brain took a few seconds to process her words. To say he was confused was an understatement. That was not a sentence a commander would say to a subordinate.

"That's… not true." What was she getting at?

Shepard gave a hard snort. "Don't lie. You two are together all the time."

Again, he was confused by her words. They sounded almost… bitter? Shepard's never been the type to sit and chat too much, mainly because she was always busy. She clearly liked to talk but, as she had an entire crew to chat with, he barely had time to see her even on the same ship. It was enough to know she was safe and sound somewhere on the _Normandy_ and, as much as he wanted to just stay in her company, he knew he couldn't. It was nice to have Tali aboard, as they always got along on the SR-1. It was just natural he would gravitate around Tali, just because of their history.

But lately he has been missing Shepard's company. When he was the only member of the ground team she trusted they were practically glued to each other's sides on missions. Now he scarcely saw her.

"And how would you know? You're never around." Okay, now _he _sounded bitter.

But would it kill her to visit him other than to ask about the cannon and upgrades? It would be nice if she invited him to her room to just… hang out. He wanted to believe that they were friends this time around. That even once the Collectors are dealt with, they will still keep in contact.

"I…" Shepard made an annoyed sound and leaned in farther to the lake. "I… do you like her?"

_What—Oh, shit!_

In his bemusement his hand slipped and Shepard gave a panic squeak as she fell forward. He managed to grab her suit again but he was unable to regain his balance and they both fell into the lake. For a panicked moment they both flailed around before Garrus—who was taller—found some footing and stood while yanking Shepard up. They were in a shallow area from what he could tell. The wall behind them was concaved and it looked like some type of grate was farther down from them.

Shepard gasped and coughed as she cleared the water from her lungs, as she fell into the lake head-first. Garrus took a few deep breaths but was more concerned about his commander. His talons brushed the wet locks of hair from her face as she composed herself. For some reason his heart was pounding hard from falling in. It was silly, panicking over her falling, but a part of him still hasn't gotten over her two year absence.

Her eyes opened and Garrus felt his breath hitch and heart stop as she looked up at him. Her eye wide and cheeks flushed; hair messy and her breath coming out in hard, quick puffs. Shepard was always so composed and to see her so disheveled….

Her bright eyes held his as her breathing returned to normal. His finger stilled and his hand drifted down to her shoulder. Then, suddenly, she started breathing hard again. Her face was inching closer to his and her hands were gripping the front of his armor. His own hands were braced on her shoulders and for some reason he was pulling her closer.

His feet moved on their own and soon he had pulled them both under the slight awning behind him. His back hit the wall and he pulled her hard against him.

Shepard pressed back and the water swished around him as her leg lifted and hooked at his waist. Her hands moved to grab his neck and pulled his face to hers, her eyes never leaving his.

What… what were they…?

She pressed her lips to his mouth.

It felt… strange. But the act still sparked something in him. Heat seared through him and his eyes narrowed at the women pressing against him. His talons scrapped at her armored waist as he groped to pull her even closer. He ended up holding her already lifted thigh and he roughly grinded their hips together. The armor ensured that she wouldn't feel anything, but she still gasped against his mouth and her hands still gripped him tighter with a need he understood.

Her lips grazed his mouth as she turned her head to press a soft kiss to his mandible; then to his jaw and neck and everywhere on him not covered in armor. She even affectionately brushed her lips to the metal of his visor.

Garrus shivered and quickly dipped his head to the curve of her neck and nipped, hard, showing his intent. He wasn't sure how humans did this, how to show he was set on having her later. Shepard gasped at the bite and pulled back, eyes meeting his again, filled with a flame he only saw in battle. Filled with a lust he was sure his eyes mirrored. Then her hand dipped into the water and—with surprising ease—unlatched the clasps to his lower armor.

_Here? _He didn't voice his thought as his mouth had returned to her neck. Every time he would run his tongue across her smooth skin she would whimper and squirm. Every bite was another gasp that made his plates shift. She was too intoxicating to deny.

His pelvic armor fell away and floated to the bottom of the lake as Shepard undid hers. The water was cold against him as his member pushed through the slit in his suit, but the promise of what was about to happen was enough to keep him hard as he pulled Shepard closer, just as her lower armor joined his. He leaned back on the wall and he grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up. Her mouth hit his as her arms snaked around his neck and with a hard thrust he was buried deep in her.

The water hindered his movement more than he liked as he slipped slowly out, moaning at how tight and warm she was even with the chill of the water nipping at them, and he pressed himself back in.

Shepard let out a whimper. She hid her face in his cowl and her gloved hands gripped hard at the back of his neck. He pressed his mouth to her shoulder and closed his eyes. Each thrust was slower than either of them wanted, no… _needed_, and soon Garrus was using all his strength to pound into her. She was crying out with each hit and singing his name in a needy song.

"Garrus, Garrus, please," she bit his neck, imitating his earlier action. Her bunt teeth felt good on his exposed skin. She let out another moan, "Harder. Oh… _harder_!"

He growled her name and spun them till her back hit the wall, her legs still around his waist, and her back arched as she moaned at the force with which he struck.

"Yes," she sighed, eyes closed in pleasure and lips parted. "Garrus."

With the wall bracing her he hit her in long, fluid strokes, using the momentum of the water to add strength behind each thrust. Shepard squirmed in his arms as her inner walls clamped down tight on him and she came with a small scream, her back arching as she held his head to her neck.

Garrus lightly bit down her on offered skin and let himself go and he came with her, moaning her name and pumping mindlessly into her.

For a long while they stayed like that, his mouth on her neck and her hands tight on him. But soon they parted and Garrus couldn't help but shift awkwardly as he noticed Shepard was blushing. She _never_ blushed.

"So… uh…" Garrus looked away as he rubbed his fringe. Only there was something glittering in the water…"Oh come on!" He yelled and Shepard jumped in shock. "Are you kidding me?"

Shepard followed his gaze to see a school of silver fish swim lazily by.

She laughed as she pulled both arms down in a victory pump and then pointed at him. "I knew it! In your face, Vakarian! _In your face!_"

Garrus was back to grumbling as he scooped up his armor piece and reattached them. Shepard did the same all while endlessly gloating. Once out of the water, Garrus felt his mood sour even more when he realized just how _wet_ he was. Water was in every part of his suit, and while it was waterproof, it was still incredibly uncomfortable.

Looking at the too smug commander Garrus couldn't stop himself and said, "No."

Shepard stopped and tilted her head at him. "What?"

"I never answered your question, remember?"

"My… oh." She was back to blushing and Garrus walked so that his hand brushed hers.

"I actually like someone else."

"O-Oh?"

"Yeah, and she might even get lucky tonight and find out was _harder_ really feels like, if she can finally forget about the damn fish."

Garrus was happy to note she never mentioned fish being in the lake again. But sometimes, when she's feeding her own pet fish in her room, he catches her smirking at him. And he then he has to wipe that smile off her face, in the most enjoyable way possible.


End file.
